Turtles in trench coats
by DarkWaterDreamer
Summary: A girl with an overactive imagination finds herself in a strange situation but is it just her imagination or something more? ::First 2 chaps revamped and loaded::
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the turtles. I'm just borrowing them.

Please R&R Thank you kindly.

**Chapter 1: New Surrounding with a mix of Curiosity.**

**_The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing. One cannot help but be in awe when he contemplates the mysteries of eternity, of life, of the marvelous structure of reality._**

**_Albert Einstein._**

Dear diary,

This is Kailie, I usually don't keep journals, but with the time I've been having so far I think it would be a good idea to start keeping one. I just arrived in New York a week ago to stay with my older brother Jake in Manhattan for the summer. My Mother thought it would be a good learning experience for me. Well it started out ok, I took a plane out to New York; it was an ok flight I guess. I've never been on a plane before so it was all quite new for me. When I arrived my brother was there in the lobby waiting for me. He seemed very happy to see me which is not unlike him, he's usually always happy to see me, we really get along great.

When we arrived at his apartment it was 5pm. I unpacked and went into the kitchen / living room and sat down on the couch in front of the TV, and waited for Jake to finish his call. He said he would take me sightseeing. As I looked around the room I noticed that the main color scheme was red and black; the walls, a dark red with black trim, displaying an assortment of weapons; the furniture, black leather, steel and glass.

I remember thinking to myself, _'Man how in the world is he able to afford all this stuff? Does he really get paid that well?' _

'_Even the appliances and counters are red and black… Is that counter made of marble? Nah, it's probably just that imitation stuff. Then again…_'

I started to fidget on the couch, a little impatient. I never really liked staying still for too long, so I got up and went to the window. The view was amazing compared to what I was used to, which was woods- nothing but woods. Don't get me wrong, I love the woods, but I was a little bored with them. I marveled at the steel, concrete and glass giants in awe. I don't know how long I was looking out the window but when I turned around Jake was off the phone and sitting on the couch patiently waiting. That's the difference between us;

Jake is 25 and stands about 6" 5' with medium lengthen jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He's also very tan (I think he gets that from our father). He's well built and lean- just saying that about my brother makes me giggle. You know the kind 'a guy you would expect to see a herd of fan girls chasing. Well at least that's what happened last summer when he came down for a local con. Oh and to top it all off, he's way to over protective of me. He's always following after me like a crazed mother hen whenever he's around; I can't say it's helped in any of my brief romantic endeavors. He loves swords and anything else dangerous and isn't modest about showing off his talent.

Me on the other hand… well, I'm 19 and stand about 5" 5' with long brownish blond hair. My eyes are dark brown and I'm as pale as a ghost, I don't like the sun that much, I get sun burnt to easily. I guess I have a normal build. I have muscle but nothing like my brother, he's much stronger. Personality wise I'm hyper and more open-minded about a lot of things. I like to read those old mythology books and anything paranormal. I'll admit I can be very curious and not really think things out before I act.

_"You ready to go sight-seeing Kailie"_

_"Yep! So, where are we going and do we have to take a cab again?"_

Oh, did I forget to tell you about the cab ride to Jakes apartment? Well, let's just say it was heart pounding and nerve racking, to say the least. I've never been so afraid for my safety in my entire life. I really don't think the guy knew how to drive. Jake on the other hand was calm as usual throughout the whole ordeal while I was trying as hard as I could to keep from screaming and clawing my way to safety. I mean, the sharp turns weren't a problem; it was nearly hitting every other car in our way, then running the four red lights. The guy was most definitely nuts. Let's just say I was happy to get out of the cab.

_"Nah, I think it best if we walk. It'll help you get more acquainted with the area in case we were to get split up. That and I don't think you'd like to go for another ride in a cab anytime soon."_

_"No! No I wouldn't! The last guy was nuts. I prefer to walk, thank you."_

_"Ha ha! Not everyone drives like that around here, we just got lucky today."_

_"Lucky! You call that lucky? We nearly hit several cars and we actually DID run four red lights!"_

_"Nearly is the key word. In any case, we got home a lot faster than if we had stopped for those lights."_

_"Jake, you're insane, let's just go."_

_"Alright! You got what ya need?"_

_"Yep! I got my backpack and money."_

_"Then, let's go."_

_So, we left his apart_ment and journeyed down the bustling sidewalk. There were a lot of little shops near Jake's apartment. There was also a newspaper stand at the end of the corner. Jake stopped and picked up The New York Times, scoping out the sports page no doubt. I settled on a weird looking magazine and flipped through it. Stopping when I saw an article that read _**"Are there really 5ft turtles roaming the streets of New York?" **_My interest was perked, so naturally, I continued to read. The local shop keeper stated that he had been locking up his shop at ten o' clock last night when he was robbed by a man wearing what he described to be, black pajamas when out of nowhere a figure that looked like a large bipedal turtle in a trench coat, came out of nowhere and chased him down... (And that's when Jake interrupted me.)

_"Kailie, what are you reading?"_

_"Huh? What? Um, I was just reading this article it looks interesting. This guy was robbed by some dude in pjs but a figure that looked like a turtle wearing a trench coat came out of nowhere and- "_

_"Oh, Kailie. You know that stuffs a load of shit."_

_"Yeah, but you never know…"_

_"Yes, Kailie and I suppose bat boy and bigfoot are real too!"_

_"Could be!"_

_"Your gullible, ya know that?"_

_"I am not."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"It's called being open-minded, Jake! What wrong with you?"_

It was strange how he reacted to the article. Normally he'd just laugh at me or shake his head. He seemed on edge.

That's when the man that ran the paper stand interrupted.

_"Hey, ya gunna buy dat? Dis ain't no library, kid!"_

_"No she-"_

_"Yes sir, how much?"_

_"Six, fifty."_

_"Here," I gave him the money and thanked him._

_"Yeah."_

_"I can't believe you just paid six, fifty for that bullshit."_

_"Ok Jake! Just drop it, ok? It's no big deal… honestly whatever crawled up your butt and died; do me a favor and pull it out."_

_"Kailie?" Jake sighed._

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry, it's just you're too trusting sometimes, and not everyone is telling the truth. I'm just trying to look out for you, that's'all. This isn't some small town in-"_

_"Well, thanks Jake, but I'm a big girl and I know the article isn't true, it's just interesting. Nothing more."_

_"Right…" He puffed in defeat._

We continued our journey down the sidewalk. I believe it was 8 P.M. when we finally got to the café Jake worked at. He was a cook there, and he usually worked Monday through Fridays from noon to one in the morning but they gave him the day off because he needed to show me around and get me adjusted. He told me earlier that he would have to go back to work tomorrow morning at eight so he could get in some more time and make up for the day he'd missed. I nodded, and I felt a little bad for him having to take off work just so he could show me around, and lose a day's pay. He could have just waited till Saturday to show me around, but what was done was done. We were just about to go in the café and get something to eat when this guy appeared out of thin air and began to talk up a storm with my brother. I was a bit startled by this stranger. He was around 5',8" 5',9" brown skin, blue eyes, reddish-yellow hair - It looked like his head was on fire - he was wearing black and red X cargo pants, and a black shirt with a flaming skull on it - didn't help my earlier opinion about his hair.

_"Hey Jake, how are ya?" He chirped._

_"Good, just showing my sister around the neighborhood. About to get some eats. You?"_

_"The same. Oh, the eating thing, that is. Heh heh. Because, I know my way around and all."_

_"Yeah, sure, Kevin." He said with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin._

_"Hey, you must be Jakes' sis. I'm Kevin, how are ya? You like New York so far?"_

_"Hi! Names Kailie, I'm doing great, New York is quite big. I like the change." *This guy ain't running on all four cylinders*_

_"That's good, I'm glad ya like it here."_

I was starting to get bored just watching the two of them drown on and my mind was beginning to drift. So I decided to wander toward the end of the sidewalk. I turned around and looked down the alley but what I saw startled me a bit, there was a dark shadowy figure in a trench coat looming by a dumpster; staring right back at me. Well this is when my brain stated screaming at me "runaway you idiot" but my curiosity got the better of me. So, I started to walk over to it, but it jumped onto a fire escape and continued upward till it got to the roof. I swear my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I backed away slowly trying to remain calm and figure out what I had just witnessed but it just wasn't working. My brain was fried. I continued to back away, but I felt someone behind me and let out a yelp, that's when I heard Jakes voice.

_"Hey, what's wrong Kay? It's just me, Jake."_

_"Na-no-nothing", I stammered out._

_"It doesn't sound like 'nothing." His brow furrowed; voice concerned._

To be continued!

What ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own them only borrowing them.

**Chapter 2: Crazy Cabbies and Those Who Live Beneath.**

_**Reverend Jim Ignatowski**: Psst. What does a yellow light mean?_  
_**Bobby Wheeler**: Slow down._  
_**Reverend Jim Ignatowski**: OK. What... does... a... yellow... light... mean? **Bobby Wheeler**: Slow down!_  
_**Reverend Jim Ignatowski**: OK. Wwwwhhhaaaat dooeesss aaaa yyyeeeellllowwww lllliiiight mmmmeeeannn?_  
_**Bobby Wheeler**: Slow down!_  
_**Reverend Jim Ignatowski**: OK. Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaat dddddddoooooooeeeeeesssssssss aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa liiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhtt mmmmmeeeeeeaaaaaan?_

_-Taxi_

_"Are you sure you're ok Kailie?"_

_"Yeah! ...yeah just great…never better." 'Ho my god… act normal.'_

_"Then why'd you scream like that?"_

_"Because you startled me."_

_"Kailie are you sure your fine, your skins paler than normal and you're shaking."_

_"Yeah Jake I promise I'm fine just looking around is all…"_

I wasn't about to tell him what I had seen he wouldn't have believed me. "Hell" I didn't even believe what I had just seen; I tried to figure out if what I had just witnessed was really real or just my imagination getting the better of me. What I got instead was a very worried look from my brother. I decided to stop thinking and try to save face; I gave him the biggest grin I could muster without it looking totally bogus. Sadly it only made matters worse that worried look turned to concern in a matter of seconds.

_"Hey Kay how 'bout we just go home and order some Chinese ok?"_

_"No-no its ok- really, I mean where already here so why…"_

_"No Kailie, I think it would be best to just head on back to the apartment for the night."_

_"Sigh. Fine Jake, are you sure…" *Damn it*_

_"Yes very! Kevin you care to tag along?"_

_"Yeah sure, hold up I'll call us a cab."_

Kevin called a cab alright, the same damn god forsaken cab I had ridden the first time. I started to back away but Jake was right behind me, his hand firmly placed on my shoulder. "Come on Kailie where going home." I was stuck, forced to get back into that accursed vehicle of death, I reluctantly got in and buckled up wishing all the while there had been safety bars. Jake got in next followed by Kevin then the cabbie took off like a bat out of hell with more sharp turns, more cars almost hit, and more lights ran; this time I did not refrain from screaming, I let it all out along with a few insults directed at the psychotic devil driver. As Kevin and Jake got out of the cab Jake couldn't help but notice that I had attached myself to his waist, legs and all. He walked around a bit then began to try and pry me off of him; he soon gave up and just stumbled into the building. Kevin sure did get a kick out of it though, the sight of me clung to my brother's waist with my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him were just too much for Kevin.

_"Ok Kailie you can get off me now, where inside the apartment now. No cabs here!"_

_"Only if you promise me you'll never make me get in the same cab as that crazy ass driver."_

_"Fine, just GET OFF ME YA LITTLE GRIMLIN!"_

_"Okay."*I saw him grinning… my brother was back*_

_"Haha, that was great Kay. "Ha ha!" Oh man, I've never seen anything that funny, thanks for the laugh kiddo." Kevin said letting out a belly laugh._

_"Any time Kevin." *Guy seems like the type to crack his ass off watching Americas Funniest Home Videos*_

I released my boa like limbs from my brother's midsection and allowed him sanctuary from my person. Jake retrieved the phone on the questionable marble island counter and proceeded to order the Chinese food, it was delivered 20mins later. We went to the kitchen table positioned in front of the window that overlooked the giant pillars of steel and concrete outside and chowed down. It was a nice meal; Won ton soup, Fried rice, Shrimp lo main, Spring rolls and 3 fortune cookies. Soon after that my brother disappeared into his room as Kevin and I made our selves comfy on the couch. Returning from his quarters Jake sported a brown wrapped package of some sort; he handed it to me and told me that he hoped I could make use of it. I tore open the drab paper and found a leather-bound Diary; just what I needed, I jumped from my set on the couch and glomped him, I could defiantly use it.

So here I am writing up a storm and I need to find some scissors; I need to cut out that article about the turtle I think it might have something to do with what I saw in the ally.

_"HEY, JAKE." Kailie yelled down the hallway for her brother._

_"WHAT?" Jake screamed back as he walked out of his room, hair metal blazing behind him._

_"Where are the scissors?" Kailie inquired while scrounging through the drawers of duel coffee table, tough on earlier observation her brother and his friend seamed to use it as more of a footrest._

_Jake shrugged as he leaned over the black leather couch. "In the kitchen hanging inside the first cabinet, I think."_

_"Oh, ok thanks." Kailie went to the cabinet and pulled out the scissors and sat down at the kitchen table._

_"No prob." Jake smiled as he wondered over to see what his sister was doing._

Kailie thought to herself as she reviewed the article. "Ok now let's see, if what I saw in that crummy alley was really the so-called giant turtle the lady from that store said she'd seen then my brother was totally wrong and there really is a giant turtle wondering the streets of New York. How cool would that be? Then again what if it was just some poor horribly deformed person… with really fast reflexes? Still cool, but what if either, it's hostile... Well that's simple if that were the case it probably wouldn't of retrieved that dudes money and would have most certainly killed me, therefore reason leads me to believe it's not hostile… unless it's not really a giant turtle and is actually a guy in a turtle suit wearing a trench coat... but if that's the case what's the point of wearing the coat or for that matter would that not slow his reaction? -long pause- I think I'm getting away from myself here."

_"Kailie what are you doing? And what's with the face?" Jake probed with a confused look._

_"I'm thinking." She said giving him an equally confused look, now noticing her brother was perched at the corner of the table; legs dangling off the side._

_Giving his sister a nudge. "Well don't think to hard your brain might overload and take out the whole damn building." "Ha ha!" "I'd really hate having to find a new apartment because my darling lil sis blew this one sky high. Especially seeing as this one is so comfy and perfectly located so close to work."_

_"Ha… ha… real funny Jake." Kailie straightened her hair, finding a few stay tangles along the way._

_"Just don't stay up to late ok? Remember girls need their beauty sleep or they look like zombies." Jake barked out a laugh as he hoped from his set and swaggered off toward his room._

_"Yeah, ok. Oh hey wait, Jake, where is Kevin, he sleeping over?" Kailie asked a little confused nibbling on the pen cap._

_"Uh… no he just left… didn't you see him leave?" Jake asked calking his head to the side._

_"No, I must not have been paying much attention." Kailie shrugged._

_"Ok well night Kailie." Jake announced as he made a b-line to his room for the night._

_"Night Jake and don't worry I won't stay up to much longer." Kailie assured and went back to thinking._

Ok now that he's gone to bed I can figure out what I'm going to do, let's see… Jake leaves at eight A.M. and won't get back till eleven P.M. so that gives me fifteen hours to go looking for whatever it was I saw in that ally and get back home before Jake. Even if I don't find anything at least it's something to do. I should bring my backpack, a water bottle, my cell phone and some money. "This'll be interesting" I just hope nothing bad happens. I should start by looking in that ally by the Café Jake works at but I need to keep out of sight. The last thing I need is my brother interrogating me, so I need to be sneaky. "YAWN" I ought to be heading on to bed now so that I'm able to actually get up before Jake leaves.

So Kailie gathered up her diary and magazine and stumbled toward the guest room, crash-landing in bed in hopes that tomorrow she would find what she had seen in the ally, weather it was turtle or man didn't matter only the truth mattered to Kailie.

**Elsewhere** below the hustle and bustle of City streets and crazy cabbies, in the dark and dingy garbage strewn, rat infested sewers of New York there was another someone with problems of his own. A larger than normal reptile with a fuse shorter than any high explosive, was debating whether or not to let the eldest brother know what had went down while cooling off and scavenging.

Raphael slowly entered the lair with not a sound, like the finely tuned ninja that he was, not even the door behind him as it closed whispered as to his arrival. He surveyed his surrounding environment with such attention to every drip of the pipes and every clang and creak that resonated from the supporting structure above that he nearly missed the barely audible footsteps coming from the kitchen. Carefully as not to alert the kitchen dweller he swiftly and silently made his way toward the now crisp crunch of chips or perhaps it was cereal. This thought stopped the ninja cold in his tracks for if someone was in his precious frosted flakes all bets were off. Peering around the brick archway that led to said cruncher, Raphael relaxed. It was indeed merely the munching of potato chips; Raph let a wicked grin slide across his face as he slinked back into the shadows and crouched tightly to the side of the brick frame. Unbeknownst to the hidden danger that lurked just around the corner in the blacked room before him, the unsuspecting victim made his way toward the living area for a little one on one with the queen screen. Oh what lovely treasure might she hold for him tonight; he silently prayed for a Ninja Warrior marathon on G4 as he crossed the invisible line that would set the next chain of events into play. First was the feral growl of Raphael only seconds from impact fallowed by the high pitched screech from the younger brother as he was tackled to the floor. Michelangelo in a fit of terror smacked his red clad brother with the bag of chips and struggled to free himself from the grappling move he was now pined with. Raphael chuckled at his younger brothers attempts to escape but was caught off guard when the bag of potato chips made contact with his face a fourth time, nearly hitting his right eye. That was just the window that Michelangelo had needed and he seized the opportunity given to him. Kicking and punching like a spaz, Mikey made his way toward freedom still clutching the abused bag of what was surely now nothing more than crumbs. Michelangelo made a mad dash for the remote.

_"It's MINE dude!" He called lunging for the couch._

_"The HELL it is Mikey, ya had it last night!" Raphael retorted as he tumbled over the couch after his brother._

As Michelangelo reached for the remote control he was left groping air as his older brother snatched his orange bandana. Raph barked a laugh as he tossed the younger sibling onto the faded brown couch and seized the remote. Mikey glared at his brother as he plopped down next to him and flipped to the guide.

Now all this maddening commotion didn't go unnoticed, two others herd the ruckus but with such things being all too common in the Hamato clan it was merely put on the back burner for the time being.

_Mikey sat on the old brown couch stunned by what his brother had told him. "Are you serious Raph you let someone see you?"_

_Raph got up from the couch flopped onto the plaid lumpy recliner with his legs hanging off the side of the arm rest. "It's not like I asked her ta turn round and look at me or for her to walk toward me."_

_Mikey's eyes grew larger. "She actually walked toward you?"_

_"Yeah, she was a little too curious for her own good." Raph picked up an old magazine on motorcycles and flipped through it._

_"Heh heh" Sooo, what'd you do when she walked toward you?" Mikey's face lit up with enthusiasm._

_"I said hi, what d' ya think I did, I jumped onto a fire escape and went to the roof. But boy I wish you could'a seen her face it was priceless." Raph gave his brother a giant grin._

_"Ha ha, wasn't expecting you to do that was she?" Mikey said giving an even bigger grin._

_Raph looked up from the magazine he'd plucked from the battered coffee table. "No I don't think so; I just hope her curiosity doesn't get her hurt s'all."_

_Mikey sat back. "Yeah that'd be a real bummer."_

_Donatello walked into the living room from his lab. "Hey, what are you two talking about?"_

_"Hi Donny, nothing much, Raph here was just telling me about his close encounter with a very curious girl." Mike said happily._

_Donatello looked at Raph. "Oh, really?"_

_"Ya Don really." Raph looked at his second youngest brother in purple._

Mikey then proceeded to retell Raphael's story with enthusiasm.

_Donatello walked over to his older brother who was sitting in the recliner. "Hmm, well that's interesting. Maybe it'd be a good idea for us to keep an eye out for her… maybe when you go patrolling tomorrow you could follow her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble… She lives a few blocks from April right?"_

_"Yeah Donny but what do I look like, I ant' her parent, I ant' doin shit." Raph looked back at the magazine and thought to himself. She's got an older brother ta do that and any ways I don't want ta take a chance of her see'in me again. That was just too weird no one ever sees me, at least no one's walked up ta me after see'in me._

_Mikey piped up. "I think you should Raph, It'd be nice."_

_"No one asked you Mikey." Raph shot back._

_"Fine then I'll follow her." Mikey said crossing his arms._

_"Ya, ok Mikey how ya gunna do that, ya don't even know what she looks like." Raph looked up from the magazine again a smirk slide across his face._

_Mikey stood up from the couch. "Ok how about you show me her tomorrow and I'll follow her." Mikey walked over to Raph. "You won't have to do a thing."_

_Raph looked up at his brother. "Whatever." He thought to himself. I just know I'm going to regret this._

To be continued.

Please let me know what ya think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own TMNT.

**Chapter 3: Morning Routine**

_Reach up for the sunrise_  
_Put your hands into the big sky_  
_You can touch the sunrise_  
_Feel the new day enter your life._

_-Duran Duran_

*POUNCE* "Creeee-ky" The sliver rod iron bed squeaked and moaned in agony as a very energetic Kailie pounced on the form of her still sleeping brother.

_"Good morning sleepy head."_ Kailie screeched happily.

_"AHHHHHH!"_ Jake screamed trying to sit up, but was startled to see his sister sitting on his stomach. Kailie's eyes were bright and her smile impish.

_"Aw, now that's no way to act."_ She said as her smile grew.

_"Kailie, what the HELL, you nearly gave me a heart attack."_ Jake shouted angrily, still a little nerve racked that his younger sister had been able to get the drop on him. He should have been more alert to his surroundings, such a careless mistake could cost one there very life.

_"Aww, I just thought you'd like some breakfast before you went to work."_ Kailie gave her brother big puppy dog eyes and pouted a bit for good measure.

_"Yeah thanks but next time don't pounce on me. Just wake me up like a normal human being."_ Jake groaned still trying to sit up.

_"Ok! I'll try."_ Kailie looked around Jake's messy courters. Cloths were scattered about the room along with various pointy objects and odd and end. It reminded her of the photos taken a year ago - the aftermath of a F5 tornado that hit the outskirts of her hometown. She thought to herself_ "Before I go out I should clean this room it's a wreck… Ick!"_

_"Kailie?" Jake quarried braking through his sist_ers thoughts of cleaning.

_"Yes?"_ Kailie perked.

"Get off… please." Jack requested a little annoyed and slightly defeated.

_"Oh, ok."_ Kailie got off and skirted through the disaster that was her older brothers room and made it nearly unscathed to the door way. She only tripped once over a hidden stack of books. Turning around to face Jake she bounced from foot to foot with excitement. To her it felt like home again; back when they were younger and Jake stilled lived with them. Kailie had missed this more then she thought she had.

_"So Kailie,"_ Jake asked while sitting up and turning to face her._ "What are you going to do today while I'm at work?"_ He slid the covers away to release his captured body from the warm cocoon; only to revile flaming hearts and rubber ducky printed pajama bottoms.

_"Nothing, watch T.V. probably."_ Kailie twirled her hair around her finger absentmindedly having not noticed her brother's unique choice in sleep wear just yet.

_"Uh, O...K –YAWN- if you do decide you want to leave let me know."_ Jake's words were muddled as he stood and stretched.

-Snicker- Clamping her hand over her mouth Kailie struggled to keep from laughing. What on earth had possessed him to purchase such an absurd article of sleep attire? On feather inspection of him turning his back to her to grab a shirt; his butt read this is one hot ducky of love!

Jake halted his short track to the doorway on seeing Kailie doubled over still clinging to the frame for stability; her body racking and shuttering in silent attempts to keep the laughter in. _"Kailie, what's wrong!"_ Jake rushed towards her still shaking form with all the speed and concern of a good older brother… That was until she fully collapsed into a heap and began to cackle and gasp and point at his pants, then tug them for good measure. Jakes expression soured and he huffed as he crossed his arms. _"My ex gave them to me for Valentine's day, thank you very much!"_

-GASP- _"I can see why she's your ex!"_ Kailie laughed.

Stepping over his sisters now sobering body he asked. _"So what's for breakfast?"_

Kailie skittered after him into the living room / kitchen._ "Scrambled eggs, toast, peanut butter waffles with maple syrup, and bacon."_ The grin plastered on her face screamed self pride.

-Pause- _"Um Kailie, we don't have any of that stuff here. All I have is oatmeal, milk and honey right now. In fact we need to go shopping tomorrow."_ Jake shook his head and turned to go back to his room.

_"I know, I woke up early this morning and went to the little grocery store about three blocks down from here."_ She proudly stated while pulling the food out of the oven where she had left it to stay warm.

_"YOU WHAT!"_ Jakes eyes grow to the size of saucers as he stopped dead in his tracks.

_"I went shopping this morning while you were asleep. The fridge was empty and needed to be restocked. Mom gave me extra cash for groceries"_ Kailie explained as she set the small kitchen table made for four people._ "I didn't think you would mind too much… plus it was no trouble at all. It was actually kinda fun."_ Kailie motioned for her brother to come sit-down at the table.

Jake worked the inside of his cheek in irritation. _"Well, I do mind Kailie you're my responsibility if anything happens to you mom'll kill me, you know that."_ He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "This really isn't the safest neighborhood Kailie! What if you had gotten mugged or hurt or worse, killed." Jake grimaced at that last thought. _"I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you! Kailie, you and moms' all I got."_

Kailie smiled._ "Well I didn't, I'm just fine and your breakfast is getting cold so just hush up and eat."_ Kailie pulled out a chair and pushed Jake into it and then pushed him up to the table. _"You need to eat before you go and it's seven now, that gives you an hour to eat and get dressed so start eating."_ Then Kailie continued on to the fridge to get her brother some milk. She paused and thought a moment. _"I'm sorry Jake… I'll let you know next time."_

Jake shook his head and smiled to himself. _"Thank you… Kailie you know your starting to sound like mom. Telling me what to do, next thing you'll be ordering me is to clean my room or take a bath."_ Jake put three hearty spoonfuls of scrambled eggs on his plate then picked up his fork and stabbed three peanut butter waffles and put them on his plate along with four pieces of bacon.

_"HA! I sound like mom? You're the one telling me I shouldn't go anywhere without letting you know, then freaking out when you found out I'd left earlier this morning."_ Kailie spat out. _"Oh and don't even get me started on your room. It looks like a hurricane tore through there and by the way your 25 years old you should know when to take your bath. I shouldn't have to tell you."_ Kailie set Jakes milk down and sat across from him and glared.

_-Hahahaha!- "Your right my room is terrible and I took my bath before I went to bed last night FYI. I guess I have been a little uptight huh?"_ Jake cut a piece of his waffle and put it in his mouth._ "My mean m'its mot wike your melp wiss -swallows food- or somethin."_

_"Uh thanks, but next time don't talk with your mouth full its rude."_ Kailie shook her head. _"And it's nasty."_ She wrinkled her nose at him.

_"Oh, oh well who cares?"_ Jake shrugged and went back to eating.

_"I care and if mom saw you doing that shed pop ya."_ Kailie spooned out two small helpings of eggs and got two peanut butter waffles. _"I sure hope you don't do that in public."_

_-Hahaha- "Come on Kailie it's no big deal see."_ Jake popped another big bite of waffles into his mouth._"Mee m'its muh men. Many may mom's mot mere –Swallow- now is she?"_ Jake reached out for his glass to get a sip of his milk.

_-Sigh- "Jake you're hopeless."_ Kailie shook her head, smiled and continued to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast was devoured Jake thanked his younger sister for the wonderful meal she had prepared and went to his room to get dressed and ready for the busy work day ahead of him. Kailie used the time alone to get the dishes washed and put away. It was seven – forty - five when Jake hugged his sister and finally left for work. Kailie took off at warp speed into her brother's room and began to clean with all the furry and hast of a child whose been told the quicker they finish cleaning there room, the sooner they can go to the playground. After she had finally completed her task of total room overhaul it was nine O' clock. Kailie took the quickest shower of her life and scrounged through her luggage for something to wear; finally deciding on a black tank top and purple stitch denim pants with silver and purple accent jewelry. Her hair she pulled back into a high set ponytail. She had a long day ahead of her. The last thing she wanted to worry about was the upkeep of her hair. Kailie paused and looked out the window; it was still dark… that wasn't right. She went to the living room and flipped the tv on. After searching for what seemed like eternity, she found the weather channel. The weather man spoke with an annoyingly chipper pitch to his voice. "Don't forget your umbrellas today on your way to commute, it's going to be a complete wash out today—CLICK- Kailie glared at the blank screen. This was merely a minor setback she assured herself. She went back to her brother's room; she had seen the perfect jacket hanging in his closet. It was oversized and probably seen better days but it was water proof; a black leather jacket with purple accents and a large dragon engulfed the back. She went back to the guest room and traded her converse for a pair of black boots with silver steel tipped toes. After checking to make sure everything was unplugged and turned off; Kailie grabbed her backpack and Umbrella and locked the door on her way out.

_"It's a good thing Jake gave me the spare key."_ Kailie thought to herself as she stepped into the elevator and descended towards ground level. She stopped to look at her watch after she finally emerged from the apartment building. The silver and black face read nine thirty. Plenty of time; there was no need to rush. Besides she didn't want to over look anything.

_"Perhaps I should start at the Café, I just can't let Jake see me."_ Kailie reasoned with herself as she walked past the newspaper stand.

_ "So, this is where you saw her Raph?"_ Mikey asked from his perch on the ledge. It was a rather dreary day in Manhattan. Actually, that's why they had chosen today to do patrolling. The horrid weather did well to hide them from sight and allowed them some freedom. The same could be said for the criminals; they seemed to flock towards this kind of weather; especially Foot Ninja.

_"Yeah Mike right down there."_ Raph pointed down towards the ally. _"I heard her brother say he worked here yesterday; he also said he had ta work overtime taday so she probably won't be come'in by here. Besides this weatha should keep her locked up in her apartment. I mean really who other den us and the scum of the city willingly come out in dis?"_

Mikey looked down at the ally below. _"Hey Raph the girl you saw, did she carry a black backpack , have pale skin, brownish blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, brown eyes and stand about 5 foot 5 inches?"_

Raph not really paying attention answered. _"Ya but no ponytail… Wait a sec how'd you ..."_ Raph looked down in complete shock towards the direction in which his brother had gestured. This girl had to be nuts to come out in this kind of weather. It was practically raining cats and dogs.

_"Ok, must be quiet, can't let Jake see me, if he catches me I'm toast."_ Kailie whispered to herself as she scoped out the area beside the café. Mindful of the side door she slipped past and examined the spot in which the strange figure had stood the previous day. Unbeknownst to Kailie, said strange figure was instead watching her as she made her way to the dumpster. She peered up at the fire escape. _"I just don't understand how anyone could jump that high and make their way up that thing so fast and quiet… It's… it's just not possible. –Sigh- What was I thinking? That what I saw yesterday would actually be here? It was probably just my imagination getting the better of me.' She thought to herself deflated. There was no evidence that anything out of the norm had been in the area. It looked like any other average back alley she'd seen. 'Oh well, I can still go shopping I suppose, that'll be fun."_ Kailie thought to herself a little happier with her new idea.

Kailie made her way down the sidewalk toward the shops that littered the surrounding area. Unaware that two large trench coat wearing turtles were following her.

Raphael was honed in on the oversized jacket she was sporting. Something was not right with the article of clothing. It was apparent that the thing was not made for her being that it was oversized and he wondered if the girl had any idea of its meaning. _"You thinking what I'm think'n Mikey?"_

Michelangelo followed in step with his red clad brother. _"Yea bro, trouble."_ Both gangs had suffered a sizable loss recently due to the local law enforcement cracking down on them and taking a more active role. The gangs were scrambling for new blood but this… this did not fit.

To be continued.


End file.
